Shirayuki Helga
is one of the main protagonists in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure!. She is the 14 years old girl, which she is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom who attends Pikarigaoka Middle School, despite the fact that she's a princess. Helga's alter ego is and her form change is the Green . General Information Appearance Helga has long, marine blue hair and marine blue eyes. She wears poofy white long-sleeved dress with light blue ruffles and pale yellow linings. Her shoes are blue with navy details and cyan heels. As Cure Royal, Helga's hair changes to sky blue and is tied into long twin pigtails with drilled curls at each end, as well as two hair pieces that hang a little past her shoulders. One of her twin tails is held up by a light blue bow with a blue spade on it. She wears aero blue spade-shaped earrings on her ears. She wears a black vest-like top, with golden outlines, with white frills at the bottom and a small pale blue pixie-like bow on her lower back, as well as ruffled white shoulder pieces with light blue tinges, a blue collar which has a blue and white tie with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is turquoise and above knee length with more white frills at the bottom. Her small arm protectors are white, and have small blue linings at one end. On her left wrist, she wears her ScreamBrace and on her right hip hangs her MixChanMirror. On her legs she has llthigh-high navy socks and wears short white boots with a few golden outlines and light blue bows on each leg. Personality Helga is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom who attends Pikarigaoka Middle School, despite the fact that she's a princess. Helga loves spending her time writing her own stories and reading books when she should be drawing. She can be quite the crybaby and is surprisingly very calm in stressful and dangerous situations. Helga has a slightly autism-like personality. She loves to eat sweets and hugging teddy bears. She is also loves to reading storybooks and reading a fanfiction from Wattpad. She is sleeping at school sometimes and she can be terrible. However, she has a rather spoil brat fashion critic and a victim. She is also afraid in heights and fear of ghosts, spiders, and rats. Relationships *'Aino Miyumi', Omori Rio, and Sagara Erin - Helga's best friends and Pretty Cure partner. *'Taffeta' - Helga's fairy partner. *'Shantung', Cadence, and Aria - Helga's guardians and close friends. There are also as a family after she was adopted from the Blue Sky Kingdom. *'Hikawa Leena' and Comet - Helga can meet each other and if happened from the past. Also, there are such like a close friends. Etymology - Shira (白 Shiro) means "white" and Yuki (雪) means "snow". Together, Shirayuki means "snow white" or "white snow", which, when used collectively with Hime it is the Japanese name given to from the European folk tale. - Helga (derived from Old Norse heilagr - "holy", "blessed") is a female name, used mainly in Scandinavia, Iceland, Germany, Austria, Hungary, and the Netherlands (Hege, Helle, Helge, Helga, Helka or Oili). The name was in use in England before the Norman Conquest, but appears to have died out afterwards. It was re-introduced to English-speaking nations in the 20th century from Germany and the Nordic countries. Eastern Slavic name Olga (Ольга) is derived from it. Scandinavian male equivalent is Helge, or Helgi.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helga Cure Royal - A royal can be means unusually good or impressive; first-rate; from Old French roial, from Latin rēgālis fit for a king, from rēx king; compare regal.http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/royal Pretty Cure Cure Royal is Helga's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by spades, and respectively has the power of sky. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change! Menthol Tahiti is one of the Form Changes that Cure Royal can use. Most of Menthol Tahiti's powers have to do with wind, as having its own attack called, Camphor Hula. Attacks - Menthol Tahiti= *'Camphor Hula' - Menthol Tahiti's first finisher. *'Blue Moon Peppermint' - Menthol Tahiti's sub-attack. *'Malachite Mist' - Menthol Tahiti's first upgrade. *'Eucalyptus Tornado' *'Summertime Aloha' }} Transformation "Let's Go! Pretty Cure! Mirror Mirror Change!" - is the official transformation speech used by Shirayuki Helga to transform into Cure Royal in ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Songs Trivia *She is very similar to Shirayuki Hime. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:AhimCures Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Category:ShiawaseCharge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure related characters Category:Wind using Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy